


What The Hell...?

by NoctisValex



Series: Redsworld Fics [1]
Category: Redsworld
Genre: Familiar!Oliver, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Witch!Redmond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:39:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoctisValex/pseuds/NoctisValex
Summary: Just a blurb. Not sure if I'll make this into a series or not :)





	What The Hell...?

“What the hell…” The man on the bed sat there, his chest heaving before his gaze settled on the man in front of him, with what seemed to be an… angry look? Oliver stared at him in confusion, not sure why the other would be mad at him for saving him from a group of angry witches.

The other stood, carrying himself over to Oliver until they were mere inches away from each other. He was a good half foot taller than him, with pale orange hair that looked like it hadn’t been groomed in days, and piercing green eyes that stared down at him. 

Shyly, he waved at the taller man, signing at the man. “Hello! I believe you are a witch?”

The resulting stare of even angrier confusion made Oliver sigh. That’s right, not everyone knew sign languange. Grasping at straws, he noticed the bathroom door was slightly ajar, and rushed over, pulling out his dry erase marker.

“Hello! I asked if you were a witch!” Feeling bad for the trouble the other was going through, he added a smiley face.

The ginger haired made read the message with a blank expression. “Yes, I am,” he muttered, unsure of where this punk looking motherfucker was going.

Oliver grinned, happy to have made some progress, no matter how small. “Oh good! You’re who I was looking for!”

“Me? Why?” This little man was just pissing him off now. Why in the world couldn’t he just SAY what he needed to say.

As if sensing his thoughts, said little man wrote up his next message. “I’m mute, and I’m here because you’re a witch that I’m drawn to. I believe I’m your familiar.”

Familiar? He had heard of them, but he didn’t think he himself would get one. The man brought his brows together, not sure whether to believe it or not, but right on cue, the redheaded punk shapeshifted himself into a medium sized dog, casually perching himself in the tub and staring up at him with blue and silver eyes. Should I start calling you master now, or… what? The thought echoed in his head, startling him further.

Oh, and what’s your name? The dog growled happily. You know, this form of communication is satisfactory. I could get used to this.

“R-Redmond. That’s my name, I mean… How on Earth did you find me?”

You know, feelings. Oh! And my son told me to look for orange and yellow. But I’m afraid it took me a bit to find you. Sadness crept into the dog’s eyes. But I hope you’ll help me find my family. Something grabbed my arm and I was suddenly in a forest. Your pull was stronger though, so someone did this intentionally.

Redmond’s mind was reeling. Sure, he was still angry at this man for stealing his thunder, but this was a lot of info to take in all at once. “Could you, um, switch back? Please? This is really awkward to talk to a cat…”

The punk switched back, a sigh echoing in his head. The exasperation changed to a thoughtful smile as he started to speak to him again, signing along with his words. “This is a lot easier, and I can teach you sign language as well. It would help you in public.”

“What is your name?” Redmond asked, paying attention to the gestures.

Oliver clapped his hands in excitement, spelling out his name. “O-L-I-V-E-R. I’m a hunter.”

An eyebrow shot up. “I thought you were a familiar.”

The response resulted in an eyeroll. “I was found and raised as a hunter. I am, first and foremost, a hunter, and now I am your familiar. But I suppose I should set some ground rules. No ordering me to do shit like have sex with you.”

“Why is THAT the thing you’re worried about?! I could order you to jump off a bridge, but you’re worried about sex?”

“Yes.”

Redmond stared at Oliver, his sincere and honest answer shocking him. “Well, okay then…” 

This was going to take some getting used to…


End file.
